w00tstockfandomcom-20200215-history
3.0
San Diego, CA - July 21, 2011 * Venue : Balboa Theatre : 868 Fourth Avenue : San Diego, CA 92101 * Main Cast : Adam Savage - Video : Wil Wheaton - Video : Paul and Storm - Video * Audience : Famous geeks in attendance (Wheaton's Law in effect): : Len Peralta : Joel Watson : Lar DeSouza : Phil LaMarr : Jim Butcher * Emergency Backup Wheaton : Just in case * Guest Acts : Jason Finn : Ernie Cline - Video : Special Appearance by: Patrick Rothfuss - Video : Molly Lewis - Video : Rifftrax (Bill Corbett, Kevin Murphy and Michael Nelson) : Mike Phirman - Video : Special Appearance by Chris Hardwick - Video : Special Appearance by Jeff Lewis as Vork - Video : Special Appearance by Hard 'n' Phirm - Video : Amy Berg (and featuring Wil, Felicia Day, Adam, Grant Imahara, Mike Phirman, and Paul and Storm) : John Roderick - Video *Cameos : Marian Call : MC Frontalot - Video * Short Films : 5-Second Films : "Chimapanzee Riding On a Segway" - Parry Gripp : Axe Cop Episode One : Axe Cop Episode Two * Photo Collections : Backstage at W00tstock 3.0 (by Stephen Toulouse (Stepto) : 2011-07 w00tstock 3.0 (via Sci-Fi Laura) : w00tstock 3.0 (SDCC) (via Kipicat) * Media and Blog Posts : w00tstock on CNN.com : The Official W00stock 3.0 Poster, Back-stage pass artwork by James Hance : Live poster at the Balboa Theater via Phaedra : Wil Wheaton: :: "this is going to be the best one, yet" : A Bit of a Chat with Ken Plume & Molly Lewis 4 :: According to Molly, Paul has said she'll "chug a beer, legally, when I'm onstage" ... "I probably won't" ... "I've never actually chugged a beer before and I don't intend to start on stage" (from 1:52:09) :: Confirmation from @paulandstorm :: Ken makes a suggestion that Molly agrees to chug the beer on-stage in exchange for Paul's beard being shaved off on-stage ("Beer for beardy go-bye-bye") - "Oh, it's ON!" (from 1:56:09) :: Also, Molly said to Paul that she wants "everyone performing on the loading dock while I am inside" (from 1:52:31) :: Lastly, Wil should totally "smoke a hookah" (from 1:53:09, at which point it all goes a bit Return of the Jedi, TBPH). * Videos : 17 video of w00tstock 3.0 : Adam Savage sings Sinatra's "My Way" in Gollum voice (via emeseg) : Adam Savage - Email, Kids and Golem sings : Ernie Cline and Patrick Rothfuss : Jeff Lewis as Vork and part of the Rifftrax act. : Hard 'n' Phirm : Mike Phirman mixes it up : Paul and Storm - Nun Fight : Paul and Storm with MC Frontalot - Mother's Day Song : Wil Wheaton with music by Paul and Storm - William F**King Shatner : Molly Lewis with Jason Finn - It All Makes Sense At The End : John Roderick with Molly Lewis, Mike Phirman, Jason Finn, Paul and Storm